The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions' is the second army book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions contains the complete Legion-specific unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Legiones Astartes army to be used during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game. This book only contains the units that were released within the first three Horus Heresy Series books, and as such is considered outdated and is no longer in print. The updated version is the The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List. The regular edition and the collector's edition covers are both shown. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions is 116-page hardback book that collects together the Space Marine Legions appendix entries from the first three of Forge World's Horus Heresy books -- The Isstvan Trilogy. As such it is intended to be used alongside its companion book The Horus Heresy Legiones Astartes: Crusade Army List. Included in the book are specific rules, units and special characters - including the Mighty Primarchs - for the Emperor's Children, Death Guard, Sons of Horus, World Eaters, Word Bearers, Night Lords, Iron Hands, Salamanders, Iron Warriors, Alpha Legion, Imperial Fists and Raven Guard, all drawn together for ease of reference whether you are preparing for or playing a game of Warhammer 40,000, or planning the next addition to your collection. Collector's Edition This book, along with its companion book, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List were released alongside The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination in a limited printing collector's edition. This collector's edition contained The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List as a black leather-bound hardback, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions as a black leather-bound hardback, and the The Horus Heresy: Illuminations - The Art of the Isstvan Trilogy. The collector's edition, of which only 1500 copies were ever made and sold, came in a black slipcase with enough extra room for the first two Isstvan Trilogy books to be added. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'Space Marine Legion Army List Appendix' - This section contains all of the Legion-specific units that each Legion can take as part of a army: **'The Sons of Horus' ***Legion Anvillus Pattern Dredclaw Drop Pod ***Justaerin Terminator Squad ***Reaver Attack Squad ***Maloghurst the "Twisted" ***Ezekyle Abaddon ***Garviel Loken ***Horus the Warmaster **'The World Eaters' ***The Red Butchers ***Rampager Squad ***Centurion Shabran Darr ***Khârn the Bloody ***The Primarch Angron **'The Emperor's Children' ***Terminator Squad ***Palatine Blade Squad ***Rylanor the Unyielding ***The Kakophoni of the Emperor's Children ***Lord Commander Eidolon ***Captain Saul Tarvitz ***Fulgrim the Illuminator **'The Death Guard' ***Grave Warden Terminator Squad ***Deathshroud Terminator Squad ***Section Leader Crysos Morturg ***Marshal Durak Rask ***Calas Typhon ***Mortarion the Reaper **'The Iron Hands' ***Gorgon Terminator Squad ***Medusan Immortals Squad ***Ferrus Manus ***Spearhead-Centurion Castrmen Orth ***Iron Father Autkek Mor **'The Night Lords' ***Terror Squad ***Night Raptor Squad ***Konrad Curze ***Flaymaster Mawdrym Llansahai ***"Sevatar" **'The Salamanders' ***Pyroclast Squad ***Firedrake Terminator Squad ***Vulkan ***Cassian Dracos ***Lord Chaplain Nomus Rhy'tan **'The Word Bearers' ***Gal Vorbak Dark Brethren ***The Ashen Circle ***High Chaplain Erebus ***Kor Phaeron ***Lorgar **'The Iron Warriors' ***Tyrant Siege Terminator Squad ***Iron Havoc Support Squad ***Erasmus Golg ***Kyr Vhalen ***The Primarch Perturabo **'The Alpha Legion' ***Headhunter Kill Teams ***Lernaean Terminator Squad ***Armillus Dynat ***Exodus ***Alpharius **'The Imperial Fists' ***Templar Brethren ***Phalanx Warder Squad ***Sigismund ***Alexis Polux ***Rogal Dorn **'The Raven Guard' ***Mor Deythan Strike Squad ***Dark Fury Assault Squad ***Raven Guard Darkwing Pattern Storm Eagle Gunship ***Strike Captain Alvarex Maun ***Moritat-Prime Kaedes Nex ***Corvus Corax Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions'' by Alan Bligh (Webpage no longer available) Category:Books Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series